


Asahi's sorting

by jaxxii



Series: Haikyuu's houses [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is srong, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Small but there, Sorting Ceremony, Sorting Hat - Freeform, mentions of abuse, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is getting ready for his sorting, and doesn't want to disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asahi's sorting

Of course, he was the first one up. Asahi Azumane, stupid 'A' names. He wasn't ready.

Walking up to that stool, he knew he wasn't going to make it into Gryffindor. His parents would be disappointed. He never knew them, but he was sure they would disown him if they could. His Aunt might. Asahi shivered at the thought. She would probably leave him in the woods for a week again. But at least he had a wand this time.

Sitting on the stool, he hated himself. He really wasn't cut out for magic. He barely had any anyways. He shouldn't have been accepted to this school, he isn't good enough.

The hat was placed upon his head, and he stiffened at the rough material.

'You are no coward. You, boy, are strong. What coward would put up with physical and mental abuse every day of their life and still be sane enough to talk about it?' Asahi was confused at this. 'Yes, abuse. Talk to your head of house later this evening about that. You, like your parents, are a true Gryffindor, from the Gryffindor line itself. You may not show it now, but when you are needed, you will stop at nothing to help your side of the cause. And you are powerful, you just have to learn control. And where else would you learn it but' … "Gryffindor!"

Asahi only wished his parents were alive to learn their son was following in their footsteps. A true Gryffindor.

**Author's Note:**

> Pt 2!! More coming
> 
> Tumblr: daichi-and-koushi.tumblr.com


End file.
